


I hate you; but I don't

by felicityollies



Series: all i've ever known is how to hide a secret [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Couch Sex, F/M, Face Slapping, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: Felicity is pregnant, she has just been fired, and when the last person on earth she wants to see comes to check on her, things get a little heated. Aka an alternate ending to chapter ten of Secrets Don’t Make Friends.





	I hate you; but I don't

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I was going to end chapter ten with some smut, but I decided to go a different route. Mainly, I figured it would be difficult to come back from a fight that big if there was sex involved. You’ll understand when you read. Plus, the route I’ve decided to go is going to be fun, I promise. Anyway, I decided to share this as a little bonus piece just because. Y’all like my smangst and I knows it. [[original chapter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10938729/chapters/30068937)]

Felicity cried. Her body trembling as she curled up into the tiniest ball she could. She cried until there weren’t any tears left. Until she was drifting off into a fitful sleep.

Hours later she was awoken by a hand on her shoulder and a whispered, “Felicity?”

She startled and scrambled forward. Her gaze fell on a hooded figure.

“It’s just me,” Oliver said.

Her hand went to her heart, “What the hell are you doing in here?”

“You didn’t answer your phone, you didn’t come into the foundry, and you didn’t answer the door.”

“You didn’t knock on my door like that…”

“I came by earlier.”

“I’m fine. Go away.”

“What happened?” he asked, shifting almost nervously from foot to foot.

“Your mother fired me. Did you not go into work this morning?” she snapped.

“She said you quit….”

“Of course she did. Of course, she fucking did!” Felicity stood, “No, she fired me because you told her I was pregnant,” she pushed her finger hard into his chest, “I’m taking advantage of you didn’t you know?” she laughed sarcastically and pushed past him.

“Wait,” he touched her arm.

“Why? What have you got to say that could make any of this better?”

“I…” his voice wavered.

“That’s what I thought,” she could feel tears forming in her eyes again, dammit, “I don’t have a job, Oliver. I’m pregnant and the father is a bow wielding vigilante!” she got louder.

“Why is this all my fault?” he asked incredulously.

“Why did you tell her?”

“She’s my mother… she drilled me, wouldn’t drop it…. I didn’t think she was actually going to do this.”

“You knew… _You knew_ she was going to do this to me?” she screamed.

“No… I… that’s not what I meant!” he shouted back, “Felicity! I want to help you, you know that’s all I’ve wanted!”

“Then why didn’t you tell me about your mother!?” she hauled her hand back ready to slap him.

He caught her wrist mid air.

Their breath was heavy as they stared at each other.

“I don’t know,” he whispered.

Tears spilled down her cheeks and she gritted her teeth. The tension between them was palpable. That damn spark. Undeniable. Her body craved his like a drug. She wanted him. _Needed him_.

Felicity used the grip he had on her and leveraged herself towards his body. She slammed her lips into his. He hesitated for a moment, but roughly yanked her closer.

“What are you doing?” he growled against her lips.

She swallowed back a sob that threatened to tear from her throat. Anger burned through her chest. She didn’t have an answer for him. What the hell was she doing? Giving into him. Giving into that carnal hunger she had for him.

“If you’re going to question me then leave,” she hissed.

He narrowed his eyes at her behind his mask. His grip on her wrist loosened and he let go so suddenly she nearly stumbled backwards.

Great, he was leaving.

She scoffed, “I should have known you were going to disappoint me twice today.”

He set his jaw, “Who said I was going anywhere?”

She swallowed thickly. He swooped in, gripping her by the hips. Oliver backed her up into the couch and lay her flat against the cushions. She gasped at the quickness and roughness of it all. He brought her leg up over his waist, her foot settled at his lower back. His leather clad hips pressed into hers. She could feel his hardening length beneath his suit.

“Fuck,” she groaned.

He rutted against her, using the leather to his advantage. He teased her clit through her clothes. She gritted her teeth. He smirked. She reached up and this time before he could stop her, she hauled back and slapped him across the face. How dare he tease her and smirk about it. He had no right.

For a second, he barely reacted, but she knew it had at least stung. He took her hand and pressed it into the couch beside her head.

His free hand tugged his leather pants down far enough to free his throbbing cock. _Finally_. He tore her panties off her body as if the fabric were nothing. Oliver slammed inside of her with such force, she couldn’t help but gasp. She was grateful for the fact she was already drenched with wetness. His body moved quickly against hers, pounding her into the couch.

She groaned, using her other hand to hold onto his shoulder. She didn’t want to look at him. Didn’t want to see him. She just wanted to feel the pleasure of his thick length stretching her walls. Her body jolted with every little thrill he sent through her. An ache formed between her legs. Dull and throbbing. Steadily growing until she thought she was going to explode.

His hand moved to the arm of the couch behind her while the other let go of her wrist and slipped between them. Two gloved fingers pressed to her swollen clit.

“Fuck!”

He rubbed quickly. Her back arched into him. Her toes curled and she began to tremble below him.

With one last gasp, her walls gripped him tight and juices coated his length. But he didn’t stop. He hadn’t come yet. He kept pounding into her, pushing her into a second orgasm.

“Oliver!” she screamed as he shook with his own climax.

Slowly, they came down and he climbed off of her.

As he pulled up his pants, he said, “How’s that for my fault?” his stupid grin made it all that much worse.

A new rush of anger filled. Guilt and tears followed it. “Get out!” she screamed, “Get out of my apartment.”

He held his hands up in surrender. She only wanted to chase him out even more. He left quietly out the window he came. She lie there on the couch, a mess, and feeling like an idiot. Felicity gave into him. She gave into him and now here she was, alone, and angry. God what the hell was wrong with her? She shoved her skirt down, but didn’t move off the couch. Instead, she rolled over back to where she had been when he woke her up. Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. What kind of person was she to give into the man who had just cost her her job? Who impregnated her? A desperate one.

“God dammit,” she sobbed, hugging her pillow closer to her body, “God dammit, Oliver.”

_God damn me_

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


End file.
